


A Hundred Heartbeats

by darkangel_silvermoon



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Four Letter Word, M/M, sperek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_silvermoon/pseuds/darkangel_silvermoon
Summary: A small moment between Derek and Spencer





	A Hundred Heartbeats

 

Light plays across the dips and curves of their bodies as they curl into each other; sweat condensing on their skin.

Derek chuckles as Spencer runs a lazy finger in the divots of his abs and Derek pushes dampened tendrils off of Reid's brow.

"Kid, you look like a drowned rat." Derek says sleepily. Spencer looks up half lidded, a smile playing on his face.

"Is it sad that I can't come up with a single retort to that?" Spencer sighs, eyes sliding shut as Derek nibbles at the tender skin along his jaw. Derek hums, his tongue rasping over the stubble it finds.

"Good. It means I've done something right." Derek whispers. Spencer rolls his eyes, settling his head against Derek's chest.

"It's funny...our hearts are in sync." Spencer looks up and gives Derek a small kiss on the lips. Derek's face settles with a look that Spencer has never seen before.

"Pretty Boy, do you know that you mean the world to me?" Derek's voice is fierce; a panic settling over him. "Spence, please tell me you know that?"

"Of course, and you mean the world to me. What's wrong Derek?"

Derek lets out a shuddering breathe.

"I just need to make sure you got that. I...I love you." His voice shivers as he sits up. Spencer sits up as well.

"Really?" He looks at the curve of Derek's spine, the tattoo blooming across the broad expanse of his shoulders...the dip of his spine.

Derek looks pensively at the sheets, before looking up into Spencer's eyes. He nods.

"I've never felt the need to say it before to anyone." He stares in wonder. "But I just wanted you to know that I have never been more happy and more terrified in my whole life. And it's because of you." Derek shakes his head in disbelief.

Spencer smiles, scooting closer to entwine his fingers with his. He stares at their hands, how they fit; two halves of a whole.

"It doesn't have to be hard you know." He lets out a small breath. Derek raises his brow in question.

"The being in love thing." Spencer rests his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek wraps his arm around Spencer's waist, the other finds it's way to his hair, stroking it.

"I love you too." Spencer whispers softly ducking his head.

Derek's eyes itch as he sighs in relief. It just feels right. He doesn't feel the need to take and take, and never give. He'd give Spencer his life if it came to it...and that's a whole other can of worms he thinks he's ready to address.

There's this tranquility that fills the room as they sit there in silence, loving the contact each can give.

Derek touches Spencer's chin gently, Spencer tilts his head to give Derek a kiss, sweet, soft, giving all that he has in that brief time.

Derek pulls away, embracing Spencer.

"That's all I could ever hope for."


End file.
